Iced Out Soul
"Iced Out Soul" is a song by Canadian rapper Lil Shizz featuring rapper Yung Lambo. Lyrics Iced out soul Iced out soul I’m on a roll All this food in my bowl Iced out soul Iced out soul I’m on a roll All this food in my bowl Iced out soul Iced out soul I’m on a roll All this food in my bowl Iced out soul Iced out soul I’m on a roll All this food in my bowl Bought a new patek You know it be wet Ice, that’s what I get Fly on a private jet You gon’ be in debt You be covered in sweat Yes, that be a threat And Imma pull up, not yet I got flawless baguettes Recording, on set Better than Offset With Lambo, this a duet You’ll never forget Gucci store, outlet Sing the alphabet You gon be a sillhouette Iced out soul Iced out soul I’m on a roll All this food in my bowl Iced out soul Iced out soul I’m on a roll All this food in my bowl Iced out soul Iced out soul I’m on a roll All this food in my bowl Iced out soul Iced out soul I’m on a roll All this food in my bowl Lambo man, I pull up I got a full cup I be super rich Why you being a snitch On my neck, a gold chain You are just so lame Million dollar plane Better than Lil Wayne Better not complain Don’t try to explain This beat is insane Lambo with propane Icy hurricane With an icy brain Ice be in my veins So much drip it rains Iced out soul Iced out soul I’m on a roll All this food in my bowl Iced out soul Iced out soul I’m on a roll All this food in my bowl Iced out soul Iced out soul I’m on a roll All this food in my bowl Iced out soul Iced out soul I’m on a roll All this food in my bowl Why It Sucks # The music video is terrible. It is poorly shot and Yung Lambo not only wears a laughable Shrek mask, but he also flexes 15 dollars # The lyrics are very repetitive. # All the lyrics just revolve around expensive clothes and ice. # The mastering is awful, the beat being louder than the vocals at some points. # The autotune on this track is unbearable. # The rhymes are awfully simple. # Lil Shizz and Yung Lambo are egoists and say they are better than the great rappers Offset and Lil Wayne respectively. # There is product placement for Supreme in the music video. # The cover art of the album this song's from - "Shizz A Wizz" is just awful, and is basically two gold chains surrounding a face with a Jason Voorhees mask. Music Video Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Too Much Autotune Category:Lil Shizz Songs Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Annoying Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Yung Lambo Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:Songs where you can't understand what the artist is saying Category:2019 Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs that just brag about how rich they are Category:Songs that use fake watermarks in their thumbnails Category:Songs with good production